Norwegian Sanish
Norwegian Sanish is the most highly Danish-influenced language on norwegian basis, the language is located in Denmark, Norway and Sweden. ''' Examples of Sanish '''Nowegian Sanish Hansen skal ud til supermarketet. Han skal købe kylling '''å kartoffelar. Da han kommet hjem, ventede di 2 timer, nu skal de lave mad. Danish Hansen skal ud til supermarkedet. Han skal købe kylling og kartoffeler. Da han havde kommet hjem, ventede de 2 timer, nu skal de lave mad. History It is from Old Sanish, here is an comparison: Ey, ny sjhal kjvinan ebejtas ve stalan, hynd sjhall fotera kuna, å lamdne. Hynd sjhall okså malke mælk. Hynd kjommat ham å lavat mata. God Morgen, nu skal kvinden arbejda ve stalden, hund skal fodra køerna, å lamene. Hun skal ogse malke mælk. Ey means Good Morning, Afternoon or any time at the Day. It derives from Eea, which means Good. And Ye/Deye which means Day. The writing in the old dialect is disputed. People say that they prefer the Old Nausian Script, which is a latin apostrophic script. Like Arabic. Other prefer Latin Base Script which vowels enter writing. Example: Old Nausian: Ń, si’j’l abr’h’m uth p” st’l’n. Latin Base Old Sanish: Ny sjhall abreham udh på stalan. New Norwegian Sanish: Nu skal Abraham ud(ut) på stalden As you can see, the Old Nausian script is a non vocal script. It is like standard Arabic. However, Old Nausian and Arabic have no roots. The “Linguist” Sjohan Olssen(fictional) used Old Nausian, and his books were lesser 45% understood. Why, Old Nausian Rules state that:” If a Language uses Wour Script, the language’s script, which uses Wour’s, cannot change, thus if a Language reforms, thuw the Script will not.” Wour means Our and Yours(not r.) and Thuw means tho or though. Today’s Sanish Schools use Latin Base Danish, while philosphers, linguists and many alike use both Latin Base and Old Nausian. What about New Nausian? Well, it ain’t legal under rules of Nausian, but it was created Anyway. New Nausian rules state:”If a Language Vocabulary and Base change, so will the script across.” This made it very hard for other Nausian users to understand its scripts. Old Sanish is believed to have comed by Old Norse. But funny enough, it didn’t. Old Sanish comes from an half-extinct base of Germanic, the Southern-North Germanic. It includes, Old Sanish, Usarian†, Mahinuha† and Younonish. Usarian and Maninuha were intelligible until 1920 when only 21 people on each branch could speak it fluently. Younonish is expected to be extinct in 2029, but Sanish people preserve it, and it can last until 2052. 567.900 people speak Younonish fluently while 2.356.000 speak Spanish Fluently. The Way you Say In Sanish, you do more often say -j than Danish. You also say more -sh -a and -ei. The way you say is more Norwegian like. And it can sound like this. Go morgan, ny sjal kvinan arbejde vi stalan, hyn sjal foira køana, å lam. Hyn sjal okse malke melk. Hyn kommat jam å laveta mad. Category:Fictious language Category:Languages